This is what dreams are made of
by Lottielouise
Summary: Lola Rose had a pretty stable life until one day she was left on her own for good. With the help of Rick and the rest of Elm Tree will she finally be able to reach her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

This is what dreams are made off

Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning in Elm Tree House and as always there was complete and utter chaos. There was screaming from Tyler and Elektra because yet again Tyler had pulled another practical joke on Elektra. There was laughing from Tee, Lilly and Carmen as they were in Carmen's pink palace discussing about boys and makeup. Rick, Faith, Johnny and Mo on the other hand were in the sitting room watching TV. Gina, Mike and Tracy were in the office with the potential new care worker Sian Edwards.

"So Rick when are we going to meet this mystery girlfriend of yours?" asked Johnny with a slight smirk on his face.

"No time soon if that's what you're asking" laughed Rick.

"Why are you ashamed of us, do you think that you're better than us?" Shouted Johnny angrily.

"Oh Johnny seriously stop it, it's none of your business whether Rick chooses to bring his girlfriend over or not. He'll do it in his own time not when you want to do it." Interrupted Faith.

"Okay... with that I must be off. Byeeee" said Rick as he jumped up and walked out of the room whistling.

As he was walking out he bumped into Mike. Mike was the headworker. He was seen as the father figure that so many of the children at Elm Tree had missed out on.

"Hey Rick where are you going"

"Oh you know places to go people to see girlfriend to kiss"

And with that he left...


	2. Chapter 2

This is what dreams are made off

Chapter 2

Whilst Rick was walking down the street he had the same grin on his face as when he found out that him and the rest of the Dumping Ground were left on their own without any care workers. He was dressed smartly because he was going to see his girlfriend Lola Rose at her dads house.

About ten minutes later Rick came up to the large 5 bedroomed house in which Lola lived. Rick was about to knock on the door but was bowled over by a girl with multi coloured hair and bright blue eyes.

"RICK! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY, YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE YOU'RE HERE!"

"Okay babe first things first, yes I'm here and second; can you please get off me your leg is digging into my rib cage and quite frankly it's beginning to hurt."

"Oh sorry my bad" laughed Lola.

Lola helped Rick up and pulled him into a hug. Rick wrapped his arms around Lola protectively and gently kissed her on the top of her head. Lola lived with her Dad and her 2 brothers and little sister. Ollie was 14, Grace and Seth are both 2. Lola was the same age as Rick; 16. Like most teenage girls Lola liked to go out to parties and shop for clothes almost every weekend. Her style mostly consisted of either trackies and shorts for when she's dancing or maxi skirts and floral print tees for when she's out and about. Although Lola loved to dance her real ambition was to go to university and become a social worker for special needed children.

Lola took Ricks hand and walked him inside the fairly large house. Lola's dad worked for the Government so earned quite a lot of money.

"Dad! Rick's here" called Lola as she led Rick through the pristine white hallway.

"So I hear" said Lola's Dad Jack sarcastically.

"Er he is okay with me being here isn't he?" Asked Rick nervously.

"Yeah he's fine promise" Lola then pulled Rick in towards her and started to kiss him. Rick moved his hands to her waist and kissed Lola back.

"OI! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT" Shouted Jack as he came out of the living room and into the hallway.

Both teens then jumped apart startled.

"Sorry Mr Jones won't happen again"

"Mmmm better not or there will be trouble" said Jack as he went into the kitchen.

"Dad please go a take a chill pill whilst you're there"

Lola then reached for her denim jacket and walked out of the house with Rick in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

This Is What Dreams Are Made Off

Chapter 3

Rick and Lola were happily walking around the picturesque park hand in hand. Although none of them were talking you could feel that there was a deep amount of love and affection for each other. Rick looked at Lola and smiled; as she was walking she was biting her lower lip and had the golden sun shine down onto her peach kissed skin. In the sunlight you could see her bright blue eyes glisten like a thousand rainbows encapsulated inside a million diamonds. _"God she's beautiful" _ thought Rick as they continued to walk around the park.

Just then Rick pulled Lola onto a bench and pulled her close. He softly pressed his lips against hers and rested his hands on her waist. They continued to stay that way for five minutes before pulling apart.

"What was that for babe?" asked Lola as she played with her hair.

"No reason just felt like kissing your gorgeous soft lips" laughed Rick.

The two teens then moved closer for yet another kiss. After Lola began to bite her lip and slowly began to speak.

"Babe... when will I get to meet your family at the care home. I mean I know all about you, you know all about me, you've met my family yet I haven't met yours... Why not?"

"Look Lols it's not that i'm ashamed of you because i'm not. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I just don't want to make you feel like you're dating a dumb care kid if you see where I live"

"Babe... that would never happen. I don't care where you live or where you come from. You could be an alien and I still wouldn't care. I love you for who you are not for where you live."

Rick began to smile and pulled Lola into a hug.

After about twenty minutes Rick stood up and pulled Lola up.

"C'mon let's go back to my place for a change"

**Authors Note: Thankyou so much for the reviews. Sorry the chapters are quite short I will try to make them longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 4

Rick and Lola walked up to the big bold gates that lead to Elm Tree House. It was about 6:00pm and the sun was just starting to set. The bright yellow walls were glistening from the rainbow of colours that were presented from the sunshine beaming through the changing colours of the leaves.

"Babe you don't have to take me in if you don't want to."

"Lols I want to besides what's the worst that can happen?"

The two love-birds walked up the path and into the front entrance. As they walked in the total amount of homeliness filled up inside Lola.

"Babe this place is amazing. I can't believe you live in a mansion."

"Babe this is not a mansion. But I guess you're right this place is the most amazing place i've ever been sent to. We're like 1 big happy family"

Rick then pulled Lola in for a soft kiss.

"OOOOHHHHHH Rick's got a girlfriend Rick's got a girlfriend" Laughed Jody

"Erggghhh that's gross" moaned Harry and Floss

Rick pulled away from Lola and looked up to see Jody, Harry and Floss smiling a them on the top of the stairs. Rick then turned to lead Lola to the living room. The others followed them in. As they walked into the living room the whole room fell silent.

"Guys this is my gorgeous girlfriend Lola, Lola this is my nut job of a family"

"Hey, i'm so glad to be finally meeting you all" smiled Lola.

Just then a girl about 14 years old and absolutely covered in pink stood up and walked over to Lola.

"Hi i'm carmen, omg I love your hair"

The girls sitting next to Carmen then introduced themselves:

"Hi i'm lilly and this is my friend Tee"

"I'm Elektra, you better not touch my stuff otherwise you're dead meat"

"I'm Mo can you be my friend?"

"I'm Johnny"

"I'm Faith"

"I'm Jody... do you have any chocolate biscuits?"

"I'm Tyler"

"I'm Frank have you ever done the burger dive?" Rick looked sternly at Frank.

"I'm Harry and this is Jeff"

"I'm Floss... Like candyfloss but not with candy"

"Oh wow guys i'm so glad to of met you all... even if some of you are intimidating"

After all the children introduced themselves Rick took Lola to introduce her to Mike, Gina and the new careworker Sian.

"Erm Mike this is my girlfriend Lola. Lola this is the head careworker Mike, the assistant Gina and the new careworker Sian."

Lola politely smiled at them.

"Hi" said Gina. You're welcome to stay for tea if you want. It's curry night"

Rick took Lola's hand and took her upstairs to his room.

"Babe this place is huge how do you not get lost?" said Lola as she sat down of Ricks lap.

"Aww babe it's not that big. And anyway I can never get lost if I have you in my heart"

With that Lola leaned into Rick and kissed him. The two stayed like that until dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 5

"DINNER!" Shouted Gina.

The two teens got up of the bed and went to join everyone downstairs.

"God you could of told me how loud that Gina woman was. I've now got a massive headache" laughed Lola.

"Haha don't worry babe you haven't seen the half of it yet wait till she gets really angry"

joked Rick.

Both Lola and Rick walked into the kitchen hand in hand. As they walked in the whole room was filled with "ooohhhhs" and "aaaahhhhs". Rick showed Lola to her seat and got her some juice. Suddenly Gus sat directly opposite her with his black notebook in his hand.

"Dude like what's with the notebook"

"I have to write down everything that happens otherwise I can't do my just in cases and then the whole day will be ruined"

"Oh okay hope it goes well for ya"

"Why would you hope it would go well for me? Do you not want it to go well? What have you done? I don't understand? Please stop making me feel confused you're making my tummy hurt"

"Erm sorry"

"Why are you sorry have you done something wrong? Do I need to call the police? Are you in-"

"Gus please stop you're gonna frighten the poor girl" interrupted Gina as she was bringing the plates of curry over.

"Thankyou Gina this looks amazing" smiled Lola politely.

About 15 minutes later the table was full of conversation and laughter. Rick slyly rested his hand on the top of Lola's leg under the table. After dinner Rick and Lola went into the living room and snuggled up on the sofa whilst watching EastEnders and Coronation Street. Occasionally the pair would lock lips but would be soon stopped by the sound of retches and moaning. By the time the soaps had finished it was nearly half eight.

"Babe I've gotta get going I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Okay babe I'll walk you to the door" Rick then got up and walked Lola to the door. As Lola was about to leave Rick pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Babe as much I am enjoying this I really have to go" Laughed Lola.

"But but" begged Rick

"No buts" said Lola

"Sooo you don't like my butt then?"

"I think your butt is cute"

"Aww thanks yours too"

"BYYYEEEEE!"

About twenty minutes later Lola returned home to find all the lights were switched off. "_that's odd" _thought Lola.

"DAD! DAD ARE YOU HOME?"

Lola walked all the way around the house but Jack and her siblings were no where to be found. Lola made her way upstairs to her room. On her bed was a piece of paper with writing on.

"_Ooh what's this" _thought Lola. She picked up the note and read it:

_**Lola,**_

_**just to let you know myself and the kids have left. We will not be coming back. I have warned you about dating that dumb care kid and you went behind my back. You will never see me or the kids ever again unless you dump that skanky boyfriend of yours. I have blocked your phone so you can't phone me, I have also frozen your bank account so you can't get any money out!**_

_**Have fun skank!**_

After reading this Lola ran directly out of the house and back to the Dumping Ground with the note in her hand.

"_Why would Dad do this to me?"_


	6. Chapter 6

This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

Chapter 6

Lola ran all the way to Elm Tree in the dark, her eyes were wet with tears and her cheeks were stained with mascara. As she was running all she could think about was her dad and her siblings. Why had they left her? What had she done wrong? When will they come back, Will they come back?

Lola made her way up to the big red doors of Elm Tree and knocked on them as hard as she could. Gina opened the door and Lola pushed past her and ran straight up towards Ricks room. She didn't care that Gina was shouting after her or that Mo and Floss were saying hello, all she wanted was to be safe in the arms of the boy she loves. Lola barged into Ricks room and just stood there waiting for him to respond.

"Babe what are you doing back?"

Lola just stood there frozen solid with slight tears running down her face.

"Babe has something happened" Rick got off the bed and approached Lola. He then grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's... it's my dad" said Lola as she started to cry some more.

"What about your dad?" said Rick worryingly.

"He's... He's left me... he took Ollie, Grace and Seth with him. He left me this note saying that he's not coming back until I finish with you. He's frozen my bank account so I don't have any money and he's blocked my number so I can't phone him, I've tried to call him but it's no good. Babe what am I going to do"

Rick pulled Lola in to him and hugged her tightly. He reached over and grabbed the note that Lola's Dad had written for her. He then pulled her over to the bed where they both laid down. Both teens remained like that until Lola's cries had sufficed. During this Rick was stroking her hair gently.

"Babe we've got to go and tell Mike and Gina" (At this point Sian had gone home)

"I... I can't they wont understand... they can't do anything" said Lola as she was wiping away a stray tear.

"Babe they will I promise. Please come and tell them they'll do their best to make sure that your dad is found aswell as your brothers and sister" Rick then kissed her softly on top of her head.

Rick and Lola slowly moved of the bed and went downstairs to find Mike and Gina.

**Authors Note: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try to also make the chapters longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is What Dreams Are Made Off

Chapter 7

Rick led Lola to Mike and Gina's office to find both adults talking and laughing about a story that Mike was telling. Mike then saw that Rick and Lola was at the door. He put down his glasses and looked up.

"Hey guys is there anything I can do for you?" Lola then completely broke down.

"Its my Dad... I came home to find this note on my bed saying that he wasn't going to come back unless I finished it with Rick. He's taken Ollie, Grace and Seth with him and has left me on my own... He's blocked my number so I can't phone him and he's frozen my bank account so I have no money... please Mike you've gotta help me" Lola looked up at Mike and gave him the note.

Mike took the note and read it. He then picked up the phone and called Rob the social worker. Once he was finished he looked at Lola and then at Rick.

"Rick can you wait outside whilst I speak to Lola" Rick squeezed Lola's hand and went outside.

"Lola please take a seat. We need to establish why your dad would do this and you also need to tell me if he has ever done anything like his before. I'm not trying to frighten you but if you don't tell me now then we will find out otherwise okay? Why don't you start from the beginning."

"Well a few days ago my dad and I had this argument because he wasn't happy to find out that Rick was in care. When he first met Rick he was fine but ever since he found out Rick was in care he's been acting so cold towards me. He's been ignoring me and walking out of the room when I come in"

"Lola this is really beginning to help. Is there any other reason as to why your dad would leave?"

"Erm... I don't think so"

"Okay. Has your dad ever done something like this or has mistreated you in some way?"

"Well... when I was 5 he didn't come and pick me up from school, he sent someone to come pick me up and take me home but when I got through the door the person who picked me up locked me in the house. He said that my dad was trying to teach me a lesson."

Whilst Lola was talking to Mike Gina was writing everything down.

"Erm also when I was 8 he got angry with me because I couldn't do some homework so he poured a kettle of boiling water over me. He took me to hospital but told the doctor that it was my fault. When we got home he said that I deserved it because I was a mistake and that he wished that I had died like my mum. Recently he started hitting me because he didn't have a good day at work. I don't understand he never did it to the other kids just me. He made me feel that I was worthless and insignificant." Lola broke down once more.

Mike got of his chair and pulled Lola in for a hug. He then whispered in her ear:

"Don't worry we'll find him. In the mean time i'll arrange for you to go and pick up some of your stuff so you can stay here. C'mon go and find Rick sweetheart"

Lola then got up and went to find Rick. Mike looked and Gina and sighed.

"Gina we've got to do something. That poor girl has been through hell her whole life"

**Authors Note: Thankyou so much for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

This Is What Dreams Are Made Off

Chapter 8

Lola left the office to go and find Rick in the Living room with all the other kids. As she walked in she pulled out her phone and checked that there were no tear stains or mascara smudges. Once she was happy with the way she looked she walked in to the room to find Johnny and Elektra fighting, Carmen, Tee and Lilly gossiping and the boy she loved on the sofa with his earphones plugged in. Lola crept up behind him and puled out his headphones. Rick turned around and smiled, he then got up and walked out the room and took Lola to the clearing in the garden, even though it was now quite dark they could still see where they were going.

"So babe what did Mike and Gina say?"

"Not much they just asked me questions about whether or not my dad had ever done this to me before or if he had a reason to leave me"

"And what did you say?"

"That the only reason I could think of that dad could've left was because of him finding out that you were in care. Personally I don't see the problem with dating a care kid but it doesn't really matter what I think because if it did then he wouldn't of left. I also told Mike that in the past my dad used to beat me so all in all not a lot"

Rick stood up and walked around angrily whilst shouting

"NOT A LOT BABE WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT A LOT THAT BLOODY SCUMBAG HIT YOU AND MADE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU COULDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING. IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM. NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"Wait what? You think of me as your girl?"

"Babe of course I do, I'd do anything to protect you, you mean the world to me"

Lola then got up and hugged Rick tightly.

"Rick, Mike asked me to get ready so that he can take me to get some of my stuff. I was wondering...will you come with me?"

"Course I will Lolz"

The two teens stayed outside for a while longer until Mike called them in to go to Lola's house. As they were walking through the house the sound of murmers and whispers were echoing throughout the house. At this point Tracy had come to do the night shift with Mike. She was in the office being filled in on what happened by Gina.

All the way through the car journey no one talked; Mike just followed the GPS and Lola held onto Ricks hand tightly. Once they arrived at the house Lola got out and unlocked the front door. As she walked into the hallway she broke down. Rick held her gently and walked her upstairs to her room whilst Mike waited downstairs. In Lola's room Rick was packing all of Lola's clothes and Lola was sorting which personal belongings to take. Around fifteen minutes later Rick and Lola were finished with packing, Rick was carrying the clothes whilst Lola was holding onto her makeup, ipod, photo albums and a few of her siblings favourite toys. As she was walking out of the house she was breathing in the scent of her brothers and sisters toys. Rick helped Lola into the car and held her tightly, Lola started to drift off to sleep still holding the toys.

When the car came back all of the children had gone to bed. Rick picked Lola up out of the car and carried her inside and up to his room. He tucked her into bed and turned out the lights. As he was about to go to sleep Lola whispered:

"Promise you won't leave me"

"Babe I will never leave you"

Rick climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Lola. The two drifted off to sleep to prepare themselves for the events of the next day.

This was the start of Lola Rose's new life.

**Authors Note: In this story Mo still has his own room but instead of Tyler sharing with Rick Tyler is sharing with Harry.**

**Thankyou for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 9

It was 7:00 and the sun was shining through the red velvet curtains of Ricks room. Rick was already awake and was happily watching his girlfriend sleep. The sun seeped through the curtains and captivated Lola's ivory skin. As Rick looked down he couldn't help but smile as her locks of hair layed effortlasly beside her. Lola woke up to see her boyfriend looking down on her.

"Hey babe sleep well?"

"No not really kept thinking about my brothers and Grace. Sorry if my stuff is taking up all the room"

"Nah don't worry about it and anyways Mike and the social will find them I promise" Rick leaned down and softly kissed Lola on the head. "C'mon shall we go get some breakfast?"

"S'pose so I mean i've got to face the questions sooner or later"

"That's my girl" said Rick grinning.

The two teens then made their way downstairs.

"TYLER! PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" shouted Gina and Sian as Rick and Lola went and sat down at the table.

"OI! What's she doing here she doesn't live here" said Tyler annoyed at the fact that Rick had brought Lola to sit with him in his seat.

"Actually Tyler as from now I do live here, if you don't like it then go live somewhere else got it?" said Lola as she stood up and walked back out of the kitchen and into the garden.

All the others looked back at Rick with confused looks on their faces.

"Soooo Rick what happened with your posh princess of a girlfriend and why is she here"

Rick then stood up agrilly and shouted"FIRST THINGS FIRST ONE WHY LOLA IS HERE HAS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND SHE WILL TELL YOU IN HER OWN TIME. SECOND IF YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU" Rick then stormed out to go and find Lola.

**Authors Note: sorry for the late update, I will try to not to leave it so long. Also I may be doing a crossover with Waterloo Road involving all the dumping ground characters to show the next part of Lola's live.**


	10. Chapter 10

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 10

In the garden Lola was in the hiding crying about what Tyler had said about her. _"It's not like I want to be here. If I had the choice i'd rather be with my family" _thought Lola. Just then Rick appeared. He walked over and protectively wrapped his arms around Lola.

"Babe i'm so sorry that Tyler said that"

"Look Rick honestly it's fine. They're all going to have to know what's going on anyway"

"I know but he shouln't of said that"

"It's fine. Can we go inside so I can tell them why i'm here?"

"Fine but only if you're okay about it"

Lola got up and grabbed Ricks hand and went inside top tell the others.

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen**_

"I've never seen Rick that angry before" said Johnny.

"He must really care about her if he says that" said Tee

"Well I think you were all horrible to poor Lola" spoke Carmen

"I agree" said Floss

Just then Sian entered the room.

"You're absolutley right Carmen and Floss, what you guys did and said really both Rick and Lola. You should all know that when someone new comes here they're bound to be scared. Regardless of whether it was Ricks girlfriend or not what you did was wrong. Tyler I expected more from you, you're meant to be his friend and from what I heard that was not the case. Lola will choose to tell you why she's here in her own time and not before"

"Sorry Sian" said Tyler

"Tyler it's not me who you have to apoligise too, it's Rick and Lola"

Just then Rick and Lola entered the room to find all the children looking at them. All of a sudden there was a load of noise from all the children apologising for how they'd treated Lola and Rick.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Lola. "You really want to know how I ended up here? , I'm here because my dad has left me, he has taken my brothers and sister, I have no way of contacting him so the social are trying to find him. Until then i'll be staying here. If you don't like it then stuff you." Lola then took Ricks hand and walked out of the room leaving the others looking gormless.

"Soooo that's why she's here" said Elektra

"Was not expecting that" spoke Frank

"Well I don't care why she's here. We need to make her feel welcome" said Floss

"Agreed" said Lily, Carmen and Tee

Lola and Rick was in the living room discussing about where Lola was to go. Lola was cuddled into Rick, Ricks arms were wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Well I could always share with Tee, she seems nice"

"You could but her brother Johnny wouldn't like it"

"there goes that idea. What if I get sent to a different care home?"

"That will not happen and anyway I wouldn't let it happen so there"

Just then Mike and Gina entered the room. Both adults sat either side of Rick and Lola

"So we've spoken to your social worker... and he has said that it's okay for you to stay here... but we can't allow you to share with Rick due to you both being a couple and the fact that you're nearly 16"

"So where will I go?"

"Well you can have the old store room next to Ricks, admittidly it would take some time to clear out but we should have it finished in no time."

"Cool that sounds good, maybe we could start clearing it out now?"

"That sounds great babe we could get the whole house involved to help"

**Authors Note: Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would love to hear your views on my next story about the waterloo road crossover.**


	11. Chapter 11

This is What dreams Are made Of

Chapter 11

Rick, Mike and Gina followed Lola into the kitchen where all the others were, as she walked in everyone looked up and stared. Lola stepped forward and began to speak:

"So it appears that I may be staying here for a while. I know that this may be a bit weird for you with me and Rick actually being a couple but don't worry i'll try to not make it awkward between us. I'll actually need a favour; would some of you like to help me decorate my room?"

Just then a que of hands shot up. Lola looked around excitedly; Carmen, Lily and Tee looked like they were fit to burst, little Harry and Floss were waving their hands around like mad and all the rest were watching to see who would be picked.

"So the people I will choose are Carmen, Lily, Tee and Rick."

"Lola this will be so cool I can't wait to get started." said Carmen as she ran up and hugged Lola.

"Cool i'm glad your pleased."

The 5 young adults walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to decide onhow to decorate Lola's new room. Mike and Gina were left in the kitchen with Sian and the others left.

"Right you gobby lot Lola will be staying in the old store room next to Ricks, but whilst Lola and the others decide on how to do it up I will need you guys to help me clear it out. Sian will you go and check on Lola and the others whilst Gina and I supervise the clearout"

"Sure" Sian then walked out the room and went to find the others.

"No way am I helping that posh princess move into her room" glared Elektra as she began to get up and walk out the room.

"Oh yes you are Elektra, you owe it to her for the terrible way that you treated her" called Mike.

"URRRGGGHHH fine just so long as I still get to go into town later"

Back upstairs Lola, Rick, Lily, Carmen and Tee were in Ricks room trying to decide on how to do Lola's room. Rick had a notebook and was writing down ideas whilst the others discussed.

"So what sort of things do you like?" asked Tee

"Well i'm into that sort of boho look but I also like to dance. Bak at my school i'm the captain of my cheer squad, also, I do loads of dance competitions."

"OMG that sounds so cool" said Carmen

"So to basically sum it all up you like dance, cheerleading and you're into that whole boho look" said Lily.

"Haha basically yeah" laughed Lola

"Hey i've got an awesome idea for your room, why don't we make it all look like vintage so like with floral wallpaper, white carpet and a metal bed. Then we could get a full length mirror and some lights so that all of your likes are included" suggested Tee.

"Wow Tee! That sounds like a great idea"

"Right that's settled, Lola and I will go and tell Mike and Gina what we've decided and then we'll all go into town and get the stuff" said Rick as he pulled Lola up of the bed.

Just then Sian walked into the room.

"Hey guys have you decided on anything yet?"

"Er yeah we have can we go into town and get all the stuff?" asked Lola

"Sure let me get my keys and then we can all go into town. Girls do you mind staying here and helping the others to clear out the room. Tee you could draw a plan of it and show us when we get back okay?"

With that Rick, Lola and Sian went to town to get all the stuf needed to do Lola's room.

About 2 hours later Sian, Rick and Lola came back with the things she needed:

Floral wallpaper for 1 of the walls

Baby blue paint

LED lights

Some cushions

Some photo frames

A full length mirror

A rug

Some blue diamond door knobs

Lola and Rick walked upstairs to find that finally everything had been removed from the room so that they could get started on decorating the room. Carmen, Lily and Tee were in the pink palace deciding on where to put everything. Lola walked into the room.

"So how is the planning going?"

"It's going good hows the room going?"

"Great Mike and Rick are doing the main decorating but after that we can get in and put the stuff in."

"OMG this is going to be amazing" squealed Carmen.

About 45 minutes later Rick and Mike had finished the painting and wallpapering and the girls were putting the furniture in.

"NO THE PLAN SAYS THE BED SHOULD GO BY THE WINDOW!" shouted Tee.

"YEAH BUT I WOULD LIKE THE BED TO BE PUT BY THE WALL WITH THE WALLPAPER!" shouted Carmen.

"ERRRGGHHH GUYS this is stupid this is Lola's room. Lola therefore has the right to put her bed where she wants"

"Lily's right, it should be Lola's choice, Lolz where do you want to put it?"

"Er by the wall with the wallpaper please"

"fine by me"

Around 15 minutes later the room was complete. The room was bright and colourful. The full length mirror was lite up by the lights, the chest of drawers was transformed by the vintage door knobs and the bed was smothered in cusions and throws, Finally the walls were filled with pictures of Lola, her family and Rick.

"Babe, this looks amazing"

"Aww thanks, but you did all the heavy lifting"

"So, it was your pretty head that made the decisions"

Then Carmen, Lily and Tee walked in to see the finished product.

"Wow Lola your room looks amazing" said Tee

"Yeah it really expresses what you're about" said Lily

"You know everyone is going to be jealous" said Carmen smiling.

"Thanks but I wouldn't of been able to do it without my friends." Lola said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait what friends?"

"Well yeah but only if you want to be"

"Erm of course we would"

All four girls ran up to each other and hugged. Rick stood there smiling at the fact that his girl was finally settling in.

"Well if you don't mind girls I would like to spend some time with my girl so would you please exit the room"

"OOOHHHH" Said the three girls as Lola went and hugged Rick.

Once all the girls had left Lola and Rick went over to the bed and layed down.

"I'm glad you've settled in babe"

"So am I, even though the circumstances aren't that good"

"Don't worry about it too much Mike and the social will find them I promise" Rick looked at Lola and kissed her on the top of her head.

Rick and Lola then started to kiss once more until Gina called for dinner.

**Authors Note: Hope the chapter is long enough. Shout out to Wall With A Fez and ****L****inneagb** ** for their constant support and reviews.**

**Enjoy x**


	12. Chapter 12

This Is What Dreams Are Made of

Chapter 12

About a week had passed since Lola's dad had left her. She was slowly getting used to the routine at Elm Tree; 7am wake up, 8am breakfast, spend the morning with Rick until lunch, 1pm lunch, play with the others, 3pm spend more time with Rick, 4:30pm talk to Mike and Gina about her dad, 5pm spend even more time with Rick, 6pm dinner, 7pm watch tv with the others, 8pm the little ones go up to bed, 9pm all of the house go up to bed. 9:45pm sneak into Ricks room, 5am sneak out of Ricks room and sleep until 7am.

Lola woke up surprisingly late this morning, when she looked over at he clock she saw that it was 8:45am. _"SHIT" _Thought Lola, she quickly got out of bed, got dressed in her old dance gear, put her hair in a messy bun and rushed downstairs. When she got downstairs everyone was sitting down in the Living Room. As she walked in everyone stared at her. Rick got up and walked over to her.

"Babe, Mike and the others want to see you in their office... they say it kinda important."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Erm they won't say but you've really got to go to the office."

"Oh... okay... will you wait outside for me?"

"Yeah course babe"

Lola and Rick then went to Mike's office. Rick sat down on the sofa directly opposite the office. As Lola walked into the office she glanced back at Rick and smiled softly. _"Ergghh I hope everything is okay" _thought Lola as she sat down. Mike glanced up and smiled sweetly at Lola.

"Hi Lola sleep well?"

"Enough with the crap you obviously called me in here for a reason, so what is it?"

"Erm I'm been in touch with Rob and i'm afraid it isn't good news."

"Why what's happened... have you found my dad?"

"Well we did find your Dad but i'm afraid it wasn't what we was hoping for"

"What do you mean?"

"Lola i'm so sorry to tell you this but your dad... your dad died a few days ago"

"W..what...d..do you know how?"

"The doctors think that it may have been alcohol poisening"

"But he was my dad... my crazy foul tempered dad."

"I know but what matter is the time that you spent with him."

"What will I do without him?"

"You can still do everything you want, but your dad will be watching over you"

Lola got up angrily and shouted "SCREW YOU, SCREW THIS POXY CARE HOME, WISH I WAS WITH MY DAD" Lola then ran out the room crying, she ran past Rick out the house and back to the home she grew up in.


	13. Chapter 13

This Is Dreams Are Made Off

Chapter 13

Mike ran out of the office to try and catch up with Lola but was quickly stopped by Rick.

"Mike what happened, what did you say to her to make her run off like that?"

"Look Rick you know I can't tell you even if u wanted to."

"FINE, YOU WON'T TELL ME THEN I'LL GO ASK LOLA SEEING AS IM THE ONLY PERSON WHO SEEMS TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER"

"Rick wait"

Rick then ran out of the house to find Lola.

Meanwhile at Lola's house Lola was crying in her Dads room, She was wrapped up in Jacks bed. As she breathed in she could still smell the cologne that he always wore.

"_Dad please come back, i'll be good I promise, please don't leave me" _The same words kept running through her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

As Lola drifted of to sleep Rick had made his way to the house to find that the door wa left wide open. He walked inside to find that any photo's that were on the hallway walls had been taken off. "_Mmm Lola must be here" _Thought Rick as he wandered up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he saw Lola lying in bed with the photo's all around her. As he walked in he saw that she was tightly holding the photo of her and her Dad when she was little. Rick gently sat down on the bed and woke Lola up.

"Babe... Lola"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well considering you ran off I had to find out what happened"

Lola sat up and looked directly at Rick.

"Babe it's my Dad"

"Have they found him"

"Well they have found them but it wasn't what they were hoping for"

"What do you mean?"

"My Dad... My Dad is... he's dead" Lola broke down and Rick pulled her in and held her close

"Babe I am so so sorry. Do they know how he died?"

"They think it was alcohol poisening"

"Babe i'm so sorry I know you wanted to have him back. What about your brothers and sister, have they found them?"

"Erm, well I kinda left before he could tell me anymore"

"So we need to go back to the Dumping Ground and find out what has happened?"

"But babe I don't want to go back, I just want to stay with my dad and his things."

"I know you do babe but you can't... tell you what, why don't we take some of his things back with us so we can put them in your room, i'll help you if you want."

"Okay but when we get back can you wait outside for me like before?"

"Sure c'mon Lolz"

Rick slowly lifted Lola of the bed whilst she gathered some of her dads things to take with her back to the Dumping Ground. About 10 minutes later Rick and Lola arrived at Elm Tree, Mike was waiting outside for them as Rick had called ahead letting him know that they were on their way back. Mike took 1 look at Lola and sighed heavily.

"C'mon Lola lets go back in the office"

Lola slowly followed Mike inside, Rick was walking behing holding all the things that Lola had picked up. Whilst Lola and Mike went into the office Rick sat down on the sofa opposite and waited.

"So Lola we need to talk about it a bit more. I know that you may find this difficult but it needs to be discussed okay?"

"Whatever! Have you found my brothers and little sister?"

Mike took a long breathe and began to talk.

"Yes we have"

"Are they okay?" Lola's hands started to shake uncontrollably.

"They're all fine but they've been placed in emergency fostering"

"Will I be able to see them?"

"No sorry, you can't see them until the inquest into how your dad died is over"

"BUT THAT COULD TAKE MONTHS!"

"Lola I know you're upset but you'll have all the support you need here and those months will fly by"

Lola took 1 look at Mike and walked out, she walked past Rick and ran upstairs to her room shutting the door behind her.

"_i just want to be alone, I want everything to go back to the way things were"_

Lola sat on her bed and began to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 14

Abou fifteen minutes later Lola's cries of pain and agony had calmed down. Rick was sat quietly outside her room hoping that she was okay. Lola got up off her bed and opened the door. Rick looked up and smiled, Lola pulled Rick up and hugged him tight.

"C'mon babe it'll be alright I promise"

"How can it possibly be alright if my dad's dead and I can't even see my brothers and sister?"

"I don't know but I know that in time it will get better"

Lola looked up at Rick and smiled softly. Rick then grabbed Lola's hand and led her downstairs to sit in the living room with the others. As they walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Lola. Tee, Carmen and Lily walked forward and each gave Lola a massive hug.

"Lola we are so sorry to hear about your dad" Said Tee

"Yeah and even if we never met him i'm sure that he was a great guy" said Carmen

"He was a great guy... he was my crazy foul tempered Dad that I loved"

"Look if there is anything we can do then just give us a shout." Said Lily.

The three girls then walked away to give Lola and Rick some space. Rick then led Lola to the sofa's to have a cuddle.

About half an hour later all the others were outisde playing football, Rick and Lola were in the living room watching Tv when Mike, Gina, Tracy and Sian entered the room. Lola looked up at the four adults and sat up. When Lola looked at Sian she saw that she was holding a piece of paper.

"Lola... when we found your dad we also found some letters that he wrote before he died. It appears that he intended to give you them in person but sadly he never got the opportunity." Sian then reached out and gave Lola the letter that her Dad had written for her.

_**My Darling Lola,**_

_**I'm so sorry that I left you. I love you so much, I'm sorry for all the things I said about you and Rick. I promise you that when I come back I will make it up to you and your brothers and Grace.**_

_**Keep safe Care Bear!**_

_**All my love Dad.**_

**Authors Note: So sorry I haven't been updating so often, i've been so busy worrying about my exams. I GOT INTO SIXTH FORM! Hopefully I will be able to update a much as I can**


	15. Chapter 15

This is what dreams are made of

chapter 15

After reading the letter Lola looked at Rick and wrapped her arms around him. Rick responded and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"He said he was sorry"

"I know babe"

Sian, Gina and Mike walked out to give the two teens some space.

"He was going to come back for me, me, grace and my brothers."

"I know, at least you know that he was always thinking of you"

"I know... can we just try to move on now, please?"

"Of course babe, what ever you want"

Lola got up and lead Rick outside to join the others outside.

_**In the office**_

"So what are we going to do about Lola and her brothers and sister?" Questioned Sian

"we'll just have to be there for her as much as we can and hopefully get her back with her family" said Mike hopfully"

"But we don't know how long that could take" said Gina

Just then the phone rang.

"_Hello, is this Mike Milligan?_

"_Yes it is, how can I help?"_

"_We have the body of a Mr Jack Jones in the mortary, we would like Lola to come and identify the body"_

"_WHAT! She is only 16, she can't be asked to do that!_

"_I'm afraid that she has too, you are able to accompanny her"_

_Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can"_

Mike put the phone down as sighed.

"What's wrong?" questioned Gina concerned

"Lola has to go and identify Jack's body"

"What she's only young"

"I know but it needs to be done"

"Do you want be to go get her?"

"No i'll get her"

Mike got up and walked out of the office to go find Lola.

_**In the garden**_

"YES! THAT'S 2 POINTS TO THE GIRLS" Lola said as she scored yet another goal for the girls. All the girls were cheering and laughing"

"No way was that a goal! Said Rick as he walked over"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't

"WAS"

"WASN'T"

Lola stuck her tongue out at Rick and laughed.

"Oh so you think that's funny"

"Erm yeah didn't you see me stick my tongue out?"

Rick began to walk away but swiftly turned back to pick Lola and spin her around

"RICK PLEASE GET OFF" Said Lola between laughs.

"No never!" at this point all the children had joined to watch the two love birds fight.

"Rick please I may just pee myself"

"Eww"

Rick put Lola down and softly kissed her on the lips

"AWWWW" laughed off the girls.

Lola and Rick went to walk over to the others when Mike appeared.

"Lola can I talk to you please?"

"Why what is it about?"

"Just pleae come here now!"

Lola walked over to Mike slightly worried.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid i've got some bad news"

"Why what's happened?"

"You've got to come with me and go identify your dad's body, i'm so sorry"

Lola just looked at Mike stunned.


	16. Chapter 16

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 16

"I... I what?"

"We need you to go and identify your dad's body, I'm so sorry Lola"

"But I can't... I can't... I won't... I don't need to see him... I don't want to remember him like that"

"I know but it needs to be done"

Rick walked up behind Lola and grabbed her hand.

"What if I do it? I knew what he looked like?"

"Rick you can't, it needs to be family members.

"Well what about Ollie?"

"Babe Ollie can't do it he's too young"

"Well yeah but-"

"NO!"

Lola let go off Ricks hand and walked inside leaving Rick and the others standing gormless. Mike looked a Rick at sighed.

"Look just give her some space." Mike then went to walk back inside to find Lola.

Rick walked over to the others. Floss and Harry both ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Is Lola going away?" Asked Harry with tears running down his face.

"Hey little man don't cry, Lola isn't going away she's just got to say goodbye to her dad"

"What does identify his body mean?"

Rick crouched down and looked an Floss and Harry.

"You see when someone goes to heaven they have to leave their body here so that their souls and go to heaven. Lola has to tell special and important people that it is her dads body so that he can go and join all the other angels"

Rick got back up and walked inside. As he was walking Faith ran up to him.

"I thought you handled that really well, look I know that we're not exactly close but i'm here if you need to talk"

"I'm not the one who needs to talk, it's Lola"

Rick ran inside to find Lola.

Meanwhile in Lola's room Lola was getting ready to go and identify her dad's body, Mike, Gina and Sian were in the room with her.

"Mike, do we have to stay there long?"

"No, not if you don't want to"

"So... I can just go in and then go out after I've identified him?"

"Yes"

Lola walked up to Mike and gave him a hug.

"Can we go now? I just want to get this over with"

"Yes c'mon let's go"

**Authors Note: Okay firsts things first soooo sorry for not updating as much as I should, been soooo busy with coursework! I will try and update as much as I can.**


	17. Chapter 17

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 17

About 2 hours later Mike and Lola came back from identifying Jack's body. Lola shook with every step she took, her hair was a mess and her ivory cheeks were stained with mascara. Mike also didn't look good. He walked slowly into the office and sat down. He took one long breathe and burst into tears. He too was in complete shock as to what Lola had to endure.

Lola went upstairs and layed on her bed. Several minutes later she got up off the bed and stood in front of her mirror. _"I can't let people know I've been upset"_ Lola wiped all of the makeup off her face and reapplied it. She took out her hair and re did it. About ten minutes later Lola walked downstairs and joined the others in the living room. Lola looked around for Carmen and Lily and joined them, as she walked over she completely ignored Rick. Once Lola sat down she felt gazes from Carmen and Lily.

"Lola don't you want to be with Rick" questioned Carmen

"No I'd rather be with my friends"

"Well yeah but he's your boyfriend" said Lily

"I don't have to spend every minute with him, I do have a life"

"Erm okay then"

"So… was it your dad?" asked Carmen

"CARMEN! YOU CAN'T ASK THAT" Shouted Lily

"Lily it's fine and yes it was Carmen. It looked like he was sleeping"

At that point everyone stopped what they were doing and looked directly at Lola.

"What? That's how I saw it"

Gina and Sian then entered the room.

"Guys why don't we give Lola some space" Said Sian as she sat beside Tyler who was helping Harry build something.

"Why" Tyler asked annoyed that he was being asked to move.

"Because I SAID so" Spoke Sian as she glared at Tyler

With that all the children got up and left Lola sitting on the sofa alone. Rick stayed in the room looking at Lola.

"So, what really happened?"

"Nothing"

"Babe, this is me that you're talking to"

"So, that means I have to tell you everything?"

"No, but I know when something is wrong with you"

Lola took one look at Rick and broke into tears. Rick quickly got up and ran over to her; he wrapped her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Babe it'll be okay"

"It was horrible; he was lying on this metal slab all pale, it was like he wasn't even my dad."

"Babe… I should of come with you, you know as well as I do that nothing is going to bring your Dad back, but, what you can do is make him proud, you will get your brothers and sister back I promise"

"It doesn't feel like it now, but I guess you're right"

Lola looked up at Rick and smiled softly. Rick looked down and kissed her on her forehead. The two teens stayed in the living room a while longer until Lola's cries of pain had calmed down. About ten minutes later Rick looked down at Lola to see that she had fallen asleep. Rick was about to move her when Gina walked in.

"Let her sleep babes"

"I know I was just going to make her more comfortable"

"Don't worry about it; the poor lamb needs you to take care of her"

Gina walked over and gently put the blanket over the two. Rick smiled and looked back at Lola; her breathing was in time with his. _"I've got to do everything to keep her safe, she's my baby girl and I love her" _Rick closed his eyes and fell asleep within the next ten minutes. Gina walked out and closed the door behind her.

Gina walked into the office to find Mike doing some paperwork. She walked up to Mike and gave him a much needed hug.

"It'll be alright Mike we'll look after her"


	18. Chapter 18

This is what dreams are made of

Chapter 18

About a week had passed since Lola had to go and identify her dads' body and she had now gotten into the habit of no longer eating properly. Rick and all the other children and care workers had become worried for her. From not eating her face had now lost its ivory glow and had now turned pale and cold. Her eyes looked empty and full of sadness. Whenever Rick or any other of the residents came near her she would walk away or completely ignore them.

"Babes are you going to join us in the kitchen? Gina's made her special goat curry?" Asked Rick as he slowly walked towards his frail girlfriend.

"Not hungry" murmured Lola as she started to walk out of the living room.

Rick then walked in front of her and held her wrists tight. Lola then looked up at Rick.

"You NEED to eat, it's not good for you, and what would your dad say?"

"I don't know cuz he's not here is he?"

Lola then aggressively pulled back and ran out of the room. Rick tried to run after her but gave up when Mike pulled him back.

"Mike I've got to stop her! She's making herself ill"

"Rick I know but we can't make her eat if she doesn't want to, all we can do if try and be there for her when and if she chooses to accept our help. Look, go and join the others, I'll go and find Lola"

Mike went to go and find Lola; Rick held back for a minute or two and followed Mike out of the house. Rick followed Mike down the street and cut through the alleyway that lead to Lola's old house. After around five minutes Rick found Lola sitting on a bench clutching something tightly in her hand. Rick slowly approached her and sat down beside her.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're holding or what?"

"No because it's nothing to do with you"

"Babe, I'm sorry if we haven't done anything to help you but by not eating you're just going to make yourself ill"

"I don't care! Maybe it'll get rid of the mess that's growing inside of me!"

Rick looked down at Lola's' stomach and gasped.

"You don't mean... are you pregnant?"

"Only a few weeks gone, it wasn't meant to happen"

"Is the baby mine?"

"No"

"Whose is it then?"

Lola sighed and silently began to cry. Rick grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's my dad's"

"What do you mean it's your dad's, Lolz did he hurt you? I mean did he touch you?"

"Yeah it was only the once but it was enough to do this to me"

Rick got off the bench and knelt below Lola. He looked up and smiled softly.

"Don't worry babe everything will be alright. But you need to tell Mike and you need to start eating"

"Tell Mike what exactly" Mike walked up and sat down beside Lola.

"What have you got to say to me Lola?"

"Well um my dad… my dad… he erm… he r…rrapp.. he raped me"

Mike shook his head and sighed.

"Lola are you pregnant?"

"Yeah" Lola looked at Mike and then at Rick, her face had suddenly gone a paler colour then before. Lola collapsed on top of Rick suddenly no longer breathing.

"MIKE WHAT DO WE DO?"

"QUICK! CALL AN AMBULANCE"


End file.
